Flop Nation: The Crystal Maze
Chili L. / Christian B. / Stoner D. / |contestants=24 |episodes=11 |teams= |format=''The Crystal Maze'' |location=Bristol, UK |seasonrun=November 1, 2017 – November 29, 2017 |video= |previousseason= |nextseason= }} The Crystal Maze is the second season of Suitman's Flop Nation mixed reality series, which premiered on November 1, 2017, and concluded with the final challenge on November 29, 2017. It is a format adaptation of Channel 4's The Crystal Maze, where six teams of four contestants take on a range of challenges, attempting earn "time crystals", whilst avoiding potential elimination. The number of crystals they collect determine their time advantage in the final challenge for team victory - The Crystal Dome. Who has what it takes to conquer the labyrinth of the Crystal Maze? Production The Crystal Maze was first announced as the second season of Flop Nation on October 18, 2017, during the airing of the first season, . It was also stated that some teams may be hand picked and formed by production, whilst others could be recruited through open applications. The official format was unveiled on October 22, 2017, with all 6 competing teams of 4 revealed on October 31, 2017. This season was produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Format Six teams of four players compete to gather as many crystals as possible within themed zones of the Crystal Maze, to gain time in the final challenge - The Crystal Dome - whilst avoiding elimination. In each 'zone', the team captain divides their team so they are each playing one of the four categories of games. Each zone has it's own theme, which the challenges then revolve around. The four categories of games are Mental, Physical, Skill and Mystery. Each category of game in the zone is then played in turn, with each player competing against the other elected players for that specific game. The first placed player wins one crystal for their team, earning them +20 seconds of time in the Crystal Dome. However, the last placed player in each team will be ‘locked in’. This means they will take no further part in the Crystal Maze, unless their team makes a sacrifice to bail them out, allowing the player the opportunity to return to their team. At the end of each zone - after all four games are played - the teams who have lost one or more members to the lock in will be presented with the opportunity to recover one of their locked in comrades, so they can continue to compete for their team. However, this comes at the cost of 1 crystal (thus losing 20 seconds of time in the final challenge) to allow the player to return to the team. Teams can only use 1 crystal to save 1 player per zone. After all five zones have been toured by the teams, they will land at the Crystal Dome with their remaining members for their final challenge. The number of crystals they still own will equal the time advantage they will have over the other teams. The first team to conqueror the Crystal Dome will be named champions of the Crystal Maze! Final Results Cast } | nowrap|'Alex R.' | 25, Host United States | | rowspan="4"|Winners Won Crystal Dome Episode 11 |- | | nowrap|'Chili L.' | 18, Student Australia Flop Nation: The Crystal Maze | |- | | nowrap|'Christian B.' | 19, Editor Dallas, TX | |- | | nowrap|'Stoner D.' | 21, Student United States | |- | | nowrap|'Ethan H.' | 19, Student Texas, USA | | rowspan="4"|Second Lost Crystal Dome Episode 11 |- | | nowrap|'Jacob S.' | 23, Laywer St. Louis, MO | |- | | nowrap|'Max N.' | 17, Student Denver, CO | |- | | nowrap|'Nolan K.' | 16, Student Detroit, MI | |- | | nowrap|'Mike R.' | 18, Chemical Engineer United States | | rowspan="2"|Third Lost Crystal Dome Episode 11 |- | | nowrap|'Newz O.' | 19, Programmer Ontario, Canada | |- | | nowrap|'Romeo K.' | 15, Grave Digger United Kingdom | | Fourth Lost Crystal Dome Episode 11 |- |colspan="6" style="background-color:black;"| |- | | nowrap|'Deeanna J.' | 19, Student Canada Flop Nation: The Crystal Maze | | 12th Place Locked in Futuristic Episode 9 |- | | nowrap|'Keaton P.' | 16, Student New York, USA Flop Nation: The Crystal Maze | | 13th Place Locked in Medieval Episode 8 |- | | nowrap|'Crypt A.' | 13, Graphic Designer California, USA | | 14th Place Locked in Medieval Episode 7 |- | | nowrap|'Rodrigo S.' | 15, Student Portugal | | 15th Place Locked in Ocean Episode 6 |- | | nowrap|'Julian W.' | 23, Gas Attendant Iowa, USA | | 16th Place Locked in Ocean Episode 6 |- | | nowrap|'Alan D.' | 19, Student Glasgow, UK | | 17th Place Locked in Ocean Episode 5 |- | | nowrap|'Anthony C.' | 17, Server Orlando, FL | | 18th Place Locked in Ocean Episode 5 |- | | nowrap|'John B.' | 22, Merchandiser Boston, MA | | 19th Place Locked in Industrial Episode 4 |- | | nowrap|'Michael C.' | 18, Swim Teacher Michigan, USA Flop Nation: The Crystal Maze | | 20th Place Locked in Industrial Episode 3 |- | | nowrap|'Alex J.' | 16, YouTuber Hattiesburg, MS Flop Nation: The Crystal Maze | | 21st Place Locked in Industrial Episode 3 |- | | nowrap|'Connor S.' | 19, Unemployed Texas, USA Flop Nation: The Crystal Maze | | 22nd Place Locked in Aztec Episode 2 |- | | nowrap|'Andrea O.' | 23, Flight Attendant San Jose, CA | | 23rd Place Locked in Aztec Episode 2 |- | | nowrap|'Jake K.' | 18, Writer Michigan, USA | | 24th Place Locked in Aztec Episode 1 |} Zones Game Summary Elimination Chart Episode Progress ;Key : The team won the Crystal Dome. : The team did not win the Crystal Dome. : The contestant won the challenge, gaining a crystal for their team. : The contestant did not win the challenge, but avoided elimination. : The contestant did not compete in a challenge this episode. : The contestant was locked in after losing the challenge, but was later recovered by their team. : The contestant was locked in after losing the challenge, and was not recovered by their team. Category:Flop Nation Seasons